


I think I love you

by diiiavolo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, I cant bring myself to do anything to my boys, Love Confessions, M/M, mondo is so awkward lol, this does take place during the killing game but trust me. trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diiiavolo/pseuds/diiiavolo
Summary: When Mondo is kept up all night by his thoughts, he finally decided to speak to his best friend about them.





	I think I love you

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is based on my own experiences that i felt would totally fit these two :^( i love them

Mondo walked into the cafeteria right after another sleepless night. His hair was a mess and he had bags under his eyes. Everyone except Kiyotaka seemed to scootch an inch farther away from him once he sat down right next to Ishi.

It seemed like forever since 'the sauna incedent' even though it had only been a few days. Mondo seemed to be getting a lot worse at sleeping since then. All of the emotions and feelings he had about Ishimaru swirled through his head and he couldn't fall asleep. He didn't know why, but the way Ishimaru smiled at him and brushed his hand whenever they walked together made his heart jump.

He always really knew he was into boys, only really discovering it and experimenting more a few years ago, but he never thought he would have those kind of feelings towards someone like *Ishimaru*. Ishimaru was so sweet and cared so much about other people and so much unlike Mondo. _Opposites attract I suppose_ , he thought to himself a few times at night when he was going over it.

He looked over at Kiyotaka and just watched the way his smile widened when someone acknowledged him. Mondo leaned forwards and sighed deeply. He was normally so confrontational, but with Ishimaru he just couldn't bring himself to talk to him about it. What if Ishimaru wasn't into boys and he was just being weird? What if Ishimaru didn't like him like that and he just wanted to be friends? That sure would be awkward considering the killing game they're in. He didn't want any of them to have awkward or bad feelings towards the other when (if) they died, and even if they didn't and they managed to escape it would also suck because he might not even be Ishi's friend by the end.

Mondo looked at Ishi again, and finally decided to be courageous and talk to him about it. He was sure that even if Ishimaru didn't want him, he wouldn't ever stop being his friend since that's not the type of person he is. Ishimaru would support Mondo no matter what, right?

Mondo decided to tap Ishimaru's knee to get his attention. Ishimaru turned to him with a beaming expression.

"Mondo! Did you get enough sleep? You look so tired!" He said. Little did he know, he was totally the reason for that.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good, thanks for asking," Mondo replied. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Can I talk to you for a second? Like, privately."

"Of course, bro!"

Mondo nodded and they both got up to walk into the hall where they would have some privacy from the others. The others' chatter didn't stop, so they knew they were safe.

"So......." Mondo didn't plan what he was going to say and panicked for a second, but remembered that it would be better if he was just natural about it. "Kiyo, I know this sounds weird but like, I think I love you."

"Oh?" Ishimaru said and tilted his head. He smiled widely after a second and said, "that's ok! I love you too, dude!"

Mondo's face felt like it was on fire. "No like, I really love you." He coughed softly and added in nearly a whisper, "like I'm into boys. And I want to be in a relationship with you."

Ishimaru's face softened and looked more understanding. He stayed silent, as if a thousand thoughts were running through his head.

Mondo didn't know what to do about all of the quiet ringing in his ears, so he just kept talking. "Ever since we got out of that sauna, you haven't left my mind for one second. I haven't even been able to sleep because all I think about is you. I know it sounds real stupid, and you might not even want to be friends with me anymore, but I just wanted you to know that I'm like, really into you."

Ishimaru stayed silent for a few moments longer. He felt his chest tighten at Mondo's words, and figured he should also speak his mind. "Mondo, I never suspected that you felt that way about me." He gulped loudly and held his words in the air for a few moments. "I think I love you too."

Mondo smiled and felt all of the butterflies in his stomach finally fly out. He froze, though, when Ishimaru spoke again.

" _However_ , in this environment I think it's inappropriate for us to be in a relationship, if you know what I mean. People are dropping like flies, and I just don't want to get separated like that. I think that we could definitely be in a relationship once we're out of here alive, and you can show me your carpenter skills and build us such a nice home and we'll live out our lives so nicely," Ishimaru said and smiled at the thought.

Mondo grinned and nodded with determination.

"By the way," Ishimaru added with the tiniest bit of slyness in his voice. "I don't mind kisses or hugs at all, just only at appropriate times."

"Is right now an appropriate time?" Mondo smirked.

"Yes."

Mondo's smirk spread even wider, if that were even possible, and he scooped up his soon-to-be boyfriend in his arms, kissing him tenderly. When they stopped (after only a few seconds) Mondo said, "do you even know how much I've been longing to do that?"

Ishimaru just smiled and knew that everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> pretend they dont die and mondo builds them a nice house and they live happily ever after the end. also i might write a sequel sometime but please dont count on it


End file.
